staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5347 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5347); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5348 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5348); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 6. Kłusownik - txt.str.777; serial TVP 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 09:45 Heidi - Mów mi tato, odc. 20 (APPELLE - MOI PAPA); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007) 10:15 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Hotel Tango cz. III, odc. 29 (The hotel Tango 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka 11:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Wójt roku 2010 - sylwetki 12:45 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - A na kolację będzie... , odc. 2 (And Tonight’s Specials are...); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1644; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2033 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Eurowizja 2011 na bis; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2146; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5349 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5349); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5350 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5350); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:35 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2034 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2147; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Bańki mydlane, odc. 9 (Bubble Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Buli - Dżin, odc. 90 (Le Gnie); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Kroniki - Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Dramatyczny lot - cz. 2 (Final Approach p. 2) - txt.str.777 80'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:00 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne 23:00 Zagubieni VI - odc. 18/18 (Lost VI, ep. 18 The End part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 24:00 Warto rozmawiać 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Uwolnij nas od Evy (Deliver Us from Eva) 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:45 Kojak seria 5 - Autor zdjęć: Joe Paxton (Kojak seria 5, ep. 20, Photo Must Credit Joe Paxton); serial kraj prod.USA (1977) 03:35 Notacje - Władysław Filar. Rzezie na Wołyniu; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 183 (MASH (s. VIII, 607 The Yalu Brick Road)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 201 Niepewność jutra (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Mixed messages)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007) 06:55 Familiada - odc. 1814; teleturniej 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 119 - Kłusownik 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17 10:45 Aleja gwiazd 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Kabaretożercy - (7); teleturniej 12:40 Czyje to włosy? (Jamelia: Whose Hair is it Anyway?) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:50 Święta wojna - Dziwny jest ten Śląsk (211) 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 543 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 811; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Giełda 16:18 Pogoda 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.3/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (2) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 69 - Elliot Billy; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 70 - Ja się zastrzelę; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 544 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 812; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 553 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Czekając na cud (Stem cells and miracles) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 23:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Odlotowy sekstet (Commedian Harmonists) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (1997) 01:50 Rzym - s. 2, odc. 1/10 (Rome, s. 2 ep. 201 (Passover)); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:55 Odlotowy sekstet (Commedian Harmonists) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Austria (1997) 05:00 Czekając na cud (Stem cells and miracles) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:52 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda 10:23 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:49 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik Flesz 22:27 Pogoda 22:30 Gość "Info Dziennika" 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 Info Dziennik - raport dnia 23:44 Pogoda 23:50 Sportowy wieczór 00:09 Cała prawda o...: Nicolas Sarkozy (9) 01:11 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 06:40 Steamboy - film animowany (Japonia,2004) 09:10 Miodowe lata: Walka płci (78) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Ciało zwrotne (23) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Śpiewający lekarze (24) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Żona gangstera (129) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi: Lato miłości (27) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kryminal tango (272) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (17) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1251) 14:45 Zamieńmy się żonami (75) - reality show 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zabójcza terapia (130) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (56) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1252) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jak ten czas leci (244) 20:00 Megahit: Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (104) 23:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (105) 00:10 Zew wolności - film obyczajowy (Australia,Francja,USA,1992) 02:45 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Prosto w serce (36) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1399) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango 13:20 Detektywi: Nie będziesz tego miał 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (9) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Rozmowy intymne 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Prosto w serce (37) 18:25 Detektywi: Jesteśmy rodziną 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1400) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Skończę z tym 21:30 Detektyw Monk 7 (6) 22:30 Pamiętniki wampirów (10) 23:30 Kuba Wojewódzki: Edyta Górniak i Kamil Bednarek 00:30 Superwizjer 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Rozmowy w toku: Rozmowy intymne 03:40 Tajemnice Smallville (2) 04:35 Co za tydzień 05:05 Nic straconego TV 4 05:00 VIP - program kulturalny 05:20 mała Czarna - talk show 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (123) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (116) 10:20 Osaczona (105) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (126) 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Galileo (145) - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (86) 17:00 Osaczona (106) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (127) 19:00 Morze miłości (117) 20:00 Galileo (195) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Lot 115 - thriller (USA,1996) 22:55 Straszny dwór (4) - program rozrywkowy (USA,2008) 23:55 mała Czarna - talk show 00:55 W sieci pająka - thriller (Niemcy,USA,Kanada,2001) 03:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 VIP - program kulturalny 04:15 TV Market 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (643) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (123) 09:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 10:00 Duch Eleny (23) 11:00 Burza uczuć (644) 12:00 Gotuj jak Mistrz - magazyn kulinarny (Kanada,2004) 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (124) 14:00 Duch Eleny (24) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Test na Super Mamę (3) 17:00 Debbie zmienia wnętrza - magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Pan Andersen opowiada (25) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (65) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (55-57) 20:00 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka - film animowany (USA,1992) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 23:30 SWAT - reality show 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 03:30 Nocne hity - program muzyczny 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 04:55 Turecki dla początkujących (9) 05:25 Turecki dla początkujących (10) 05:55 Na Wspólnej (852) 06:25 Turecki dla początkujących (11) 06:55 Turecki dla początkujących (12-ost.) 07:30 Szymon Majewski Show 10: Anna Wyszkoni i Anna Wiśniewska - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Majka (10) 09:00 Majka (11) 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (23) 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 6 (24-ost.) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 14:05 Marina (130) 15:05 Szymon Majewski Show 10: Weronika Rosati i Natasza Urbańska - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Chuck (5) 17:00 Majka (12) 17:30 Majka (13) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 7 (1) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 7 (2) 20:00 Wtorkowe kino oldskulowe: Yakuza - film sensacyjny (USA,Japonia,1975) 22:20 Agenci NCIS 4 (23) 23:15 Mężczyźni o tym nie mówią - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1993) 01:10 Arkana magii 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Pajęczarki - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1993) 10:00 Księga rekordów Szutki - film dokumentalny (Czechy,Serbia i Czarnogóra,2005) 11:25 Orfeusz zstępuje do piekła - film dokumentalny (Rosja,2003) 12:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom: Między złem a złem. Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 12:30 Historia najstarszego kina w Polsce - reportaż (Polska,2008) 13:00 Ludzie muzyki: Życie po tańcu - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 14:05 Żywot Mateusza - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1967) 15:30 Grzegorz Turnau - to tu, to tam - koncert (Polska,1995) 16:05 Animacja Studia Ghibli: "Rodzinka Yamadów" - felieton 16:10 Animacja Studia Ghibli: Rodzinka Yamadów - film animowany (Japonia,1999) 18:00 Jak zrobić film: Kamera i mikrofon (2) 18:15 GajosFest: Jasminum - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 20:15 GajosFest: Norymberga - sztuka Wojciecha Tomczyka (Polska,2006) 21:40 Znak w górach - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 22:35 Noc z filmem: Zift - dramat kryminalny (Bułgaria,2008) 00:15 Noc z filmem: Przynęta - thriller (Francja,1995) 02:10 Noc z filmem: Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - dramat wojenny (Polska,2000) 03:55 Projekt: Młoda Europa: Pralnia', 'Tyle wody koło domu', Mój brat (12) 04:40 Sztuka animacji (2) - magazyn 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.02.1985 08:35 Notacje: Ernest Bryll. Karabela zostanie na strychu 08:45 Kronika ojczysta: Wiek XI - Bolesław Chrobry (1) 09:05 Kronika ojczysta: Wiek XI - Bolesław Chrobry (2) 09:30 Małe ojczyzny: Ten, który pachnie 10:00 Historia i film: Czterej pancerni i pies: Zakład o śmierć (13/21) 10:55 Historia i film: "Czterej pancerni i pies" - dyskusja 11:15 Lusławice: Muzyczny ogród (1) 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Germanizacja dzieci polskich 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Powtórka z historii: Edward Śmigły-Rydz 12:30 Sukcesy polskiego kina: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 13:00 Criminal tango: Portret zbrodniarza 13:30 Ex libris 13:40 Flesz historii (13) 14:00 Tajna historia ZSRR: Pribałtyka 40 14:15 Tajna historia ZSRR: Zbuntowany Kronsztad 14:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Martina Bormanna (1) 15:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Martina Bormanna (2) 15:25 Największa grabież dzieł sztuki - film dokumentalny (Polska,1971) 16:00 Aktorzyca - portret Barbary Dziekan - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Wielkopolskie szlaki Chopina - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 17:15 Historia i film: Czterej pancerni i pies: Czerwona seria (14/21) 18:10 Historia i film: "Czterej pancerni i pies" - dyskusja 18:35 Stacja PRL: Opozycja 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.02.1985 19:35 Małe ojczyzny: Ziemia pełna piękna i bólu 20:05 Lynchburg - inspiracja Hitlera - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,1993) 20:55 Korespondent: Kongo (8) 21:20 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu (8) - serial dokumentalny 21:40 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: Bhagawad Gita 22:00 Fałszywy kadr: Kanał 22:25 Cezary - reportaż (Polska,2004) 23:00 Polonusi w Europie 23:20 Odkrywanie Warszawy: Beczka się kręci 23:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 13; serial przygodowy TVP 08:55 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - BABY GÓRĄ ! (1); widowisko 09:50 Smaki polskie - Kaczka luzowana; magazyn kulinarny 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 321; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 322; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 798; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1635; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 112* Podstęp listonosza; telenowela TVP 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 57; serial TVP 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 14:35 Benefis - Andrzeja Grabowskiego cz. 1 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (106) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1635; telenowela TVP 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Odkrywanie niedźwiedzia; serial dokumentalny 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - W samo południe do Yumy; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - dogrywki i repleye (2); program kabaretowy 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie 22:40 Ekstradycja II - odc. 8/9 23:40 Przedwiośnie - odc. 5/6 - Bal w Odolanach; serial TVP 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1635; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - W samo południe do Yumy; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie 03:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn 03:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:35 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 11/13 - Wypadek; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:25 S jak szpieg - Niewolnik 06:00 Zakończenie dnia